


Training Day

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Idols, Training, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kristen and Leneah start their WWE training, Leneah is excited to learn that she gets to work with Dusty Rhodes and his eccentric son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

First day of training and I'm ready to kick ass.  
  
Dad decided that we were finally ready to head to the ring and start really working on basic maneuvers and possible finishers. I was thinking of doing something like the Shining Wizard or maybe my own version of the Tombstone Piledriver. Dad liked that idea.  
  
I was in the back with Leneah and we were switching into our ring gear. I wore a black tank top with black pants, which had a stripe of purple down each side of the pants, and black wrestling boots. Leneah threw on a white tee, black shorts and _orange_ boots, and for extra precautions she slipped on elbow and knee pads.  
  
We headed out to the rings that were scattered around the small building. Dad was standing there in normal practice gear and had a small smile across his face.  
  
"Alright Kristen you'll be with me," Dad said simply, kinda figured.  
  
"What about me?" Leneah asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well I found someone who you've been wanting to work with for a while." Leneah's face instantly lit up.  
  
"No way!" Leneah said her eyes widening and a huge smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Yup, he said he would be more then happy to train you," Dad smiled and pointed behind us. We both turned and saw Leneah's idol standing in another ring. The American Dream Dusty Rhodes waved to Leneah and let out a laugh as she let out a scream of excitement.  
  
"Thank you!" Leneah hugged dad before running off towards Dusty Rhodes.  
  
"Wow that was awesome of you to do that for her," I said to him. Dad smiled putting his hand on my shoulder as we watched Leneah hug Dusty, who patted her back lightly.  
  
We got into the ring standing across from each other. "Now I'm going to show you a few basic moves and counter moves then I called in a Diva from the current roster so you could train with someone your size."  
  
"Who?" I asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Eve Torres."  
  
"What!? Dad, seriously?" I smiled and he nodded.  
  
"She'll be here later. Now let's get training."

* * *

 

Leneah's POV  
  
I was in the ring with the American Dream. Dusty Rhodes was going to train _me_. He taught me holds and some other basic moves. Best day ever.  
  
I was sitting on the top turn buckle waiting patiently because Dusty wanted to introduce me to his son. He went on about how his son wanted to each me how to work a gimmick and promos then I couldn't understand what he was saying, it sounded like something about being an FBI agent? Ah, who the hell knows.  
  
I looked over to Undertaker, Kristen, and a third person, I believe that was Eve Torres. Eve had Kristen in a headlock and Kristen reversed it before kicking Eve in the stomach and hitting Eve with the Shining Wizard. Eve hit the mat and Kristen stopped as Eve slowly got back to her feet. Eve smiled and started talking to her and dad.  
  
"Ah there he is," Dusty said catching my attention. I jumped off the top rope. My eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of me.  
  
His face was painted gold and black, long blonde hair, and a very sparkly robe that flowed down to his feet.  
  
The man stepped foreword taking my hand seductively licking my finger. I'm pretty sure I made a really odd face because he smiled at my discomfort.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Miss. Leneah," Goldust whispered in my ear.  
  
"Uh, hi, Dustin-"  
  
"Shh! No. It's Gooooldust," he said dragging out the "o" then he bit the air I front of my face. My eyes widened. He was only inches from me and I think I was starting to go cross-eyed.  
  
"So, you're gonna train me?" I asked slowly backing away to give myself breathing room.  
  
"Why of course." Goldust smiled and walked over to the edge of the ring and handing me a toy microphone. "We are going to practice your mic skills."  
  
Oh shit. This isn't going to be fun.  
  
We practiced for hours and I seriously hated every moment of this.  
  
Dad and Kristen joined us after Eve left. We decided that Kristen was would do most of the talking for any promos or in-ring segments. Interviews I would be fine in, but the others, eh, not so much.  
  
"Ok Leneah, let's put you in a practice match against Kristen."  
  
"Oh _fuck_ no," I said. "Kristen and I really don't like fact of facing each other unless we really have to. Besides...she'd probably destroy me." Kristen laughed and lightly bumped my shoulder.  
  
"It's just for fun," she said and skipped over to the opposite side of the ring.  
  
"Alright," I mumbled. I actually feel very excited.  
  
And we locked up.  
  
After the brutal beating we were both laying on our backs, completely out of breath. I don't know how we just lived through a 20 minute practice match.  
  
"Wow that was actually really good," Goldust said and the others watching had the same expression on their face. Kristen rocked on her back before jumping up. How the fuck was she barely fazed by that match?  
  
"Good warm up." Kristen smiled and helped me up.  
  
" _Warm up_?" she laughed and nodded.  
  
3 more hours of this? Fun.

* * *

 

I headed out to the car with dad while Leneah finished up with Dusty Rhodes and Goldust.  
  
"So, what was with the whole 'not fighting my sibling' thing?" Dad asked me while throwing his workout bag into the trunk of the car.  
  
"Must have learned that from you," I said throwing my bag next to his. Dad pushed the trunk closed and leaned against the car.  
  
"Kristen, listen, I tried hard to not have to fight my own flesh and blood, but it came to a point of no return. There may be a point where you don't have a choice especially when it comes to your career. You may have to fend for yourself."  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"Listen, sometimes you can't trust the people closest to you. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did."


End file.
